A Love Rebuilt
by VickyT36
Summary: Pixal's been missing her body lately. So Zane goes to Cyrus Borg for a very special request. One-shot


**Hey everyone, I'm VickyT36. I really like lego ninjago, and I figured I'd give the archive a try, enjoy the story!**

 **A Love Rebuilt  
**

One sunny morning, Zane was walking around Ninjago. "It's a nice day for a stroll, isn't it, Pixal?" he asked. "Indeed it is, the weather forecast calls for bright sunny skies, and very low chances of rain." said Pixal.

Now Pixal wasn't beside Zane, she was actually in his head. She used to be have a real body, but it was scrapped by Lord Chen and Clouse. All that was left was her hard drive, so Zane placed her hard drive in his head, so she became a part of him.

Usually Zane would be either training with his friends the other Ninja, or helping out with Wu's tea shop. But today he and Pixal decided to take the day off, and spend the day together, just the two of them.

They spent the day walking, feeding birds bread crumbs, and analyzing things. When the sun began to set, he and Pixal made their way back to the dojo. As Zane walked back, he noticed that Pixal was quiet.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "I-it's nothing." Pixal replied. Even though Zane was still curious, he left it at that.

* * *

The next day, Zane was organizing the tea boxes, the bell rang, alerting everyone that they had a customer. "Welcome to Steeper Wisdom. How can we help you?" asked Nya, coming to the front table.

Two people came up to her, a man and woman. "We'd like to purchase some hot lemon tea." said the man. "Sure thing." said Nya. She turned to Zane, he handed her a box of lemon tea packets.

After paying, the couple thanked them, and walked out holding hands. "It must be nice to hold hands. I miss it." said Pixal, from inside Zane's mind. Suddenly it hit him, and Zane asked, "Pixal, do you miss your body?"

"Well, sometimes. Don't get me wrong, it's great that we're compatible. But there are times where I miss it." Pixal explained. Zane felt bad for her, and wished there was something he could do. Then he got an idea.

"Nya, tell Sensei Wu, I went into the city." said Zane, and he quickly hurried out of the store. "Uh, okay?" said Nya confused, what was his hurry?

* * *

Zane created his elemental ice dragon, and flew to Ninjago City. "Zane, where are we going?" asked Pixal. "We're going to see Cyrus Borg." Zane answered. Pixal was surprised, she hadn't been to see her "father" since her body got scrapped.

When he got to the city, he landed in the park, and his elemental dragon disappeared. He made his way to Borg Industries, and went inside the building. He hurried past a security guard, who stopped him.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" he asked. When Zane turned around, and the guard saw he was one of the ninja, he let him go. "Oh, terribly sorry sir." he said. "It's all right, I just need to talk to Mr. Borg." said Zane.

"He's in his office." said the guard. He got into the elevator, and rode up to the first floor. Cyrus had been looking over blueprints for new inventions when he heard his door open. He looked up, and smiled when he saw the titanium nindriod.

"Why Zane, this is a surprise." said Cyrus. "I know this may seem a bit sudden." said Zane. "No, no, I'm always happy to see the ninja." said Cyrus. "Well, I came here because I wanted to ask you for an important request."

"And what is that?" "Could you build a new body for Pixal?" asked Zane. Hearing that surprised Pixal. "Rebuild Pixal's body. Well I don't see why not, in fact I've been wanting to rebuild her for a while now." said Cyrus.

"So you'll do it?" asked Zane. "I'd be happy to." Cyrus answered. "Zane, I don't know what to say." said Pixal touched. "It's the least I can do." said Zane. "I can started working right away, but I'm going to need her hard drive." said Cyrus, wheeling himself to Zane.

That surprised the two, Zane hadn't taken out Pixal's hard drive for months. "Go on, Zane. I'm ready." said Pixal. So Zane slowly, took the hard drive out of his head, and gave it to Cyrus Borg. "I'll call you as soon, as she's finished." said Cryus.

"Thank you." said Zane, and he slowly left Borg Industries.

* * *

At dinner, Zane had told the others what he'd done. "You asked Borg to rebuild Pixal?" asked Kai. "Yes, Pixal's been missing her body." said Zane. "It'll be nice when she's rebuilt, then she'll be able to be like an actual android again." said Nya.

"Yeah, it'll be great." said Zane. A week passed, but Zane still hadn't received any calls from Cyrus Borg. He was started to get concerned, but Sensei Wu told him, "Be patient, the good things in life always take time."

After another three days, Zane got the call from Cyrus Borg, Pixal was ready. The other ninja and Wu accompanied Zane to get Pixal.

* * *

When they got to Borg Industries, they went to Cyrus' lab in the basement. Down in the lab, Cyrus sat in his wheelchair next to a tarp. "Mr. Borg, is it ready?" asked Zane. "Yes, I present to you, Pixal 2.0." said Cyrus, and he took off the tarp.

Sitting in a chair was the body of a shiny white woman android , wearing a blue dress, and had silver hair in a ponytail. Zane was amazed, she looked even better than before. "Now just to pop this is." said Cyrus, holding up Pixal's hard drive.

Slowly, he slid it in, and in a couple of seconds, Pixal opened her eyes. "Pixal, do you know me?" asked Zane. The others waited in suspense for Pixal's answer. "Yes, it's great to see you again, Zane." she said.

Zane helped Pixal stand up, and the two hugged, while everyone else watched happily. A love had been rebuilt.

 **The End, plz review and no flames plz**


End file.
